


Apron

by Ziba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, I tried my best, M/M, Silliness ensures, The title is that because I litteraly didn't have any better idea, first fic for this fandom so I apologize if they are ooc, they probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya tries to decorate the Christmas tree, Asahi tries to help, and Suga has a pink apron. Chaos ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is OOC. And it probably is.  
> Also special thanks to @ivster for the support! I wouldn't had even tried without your encouragment.  
> Thank you for reading!

Sugawara’s house was the only one big enough to host twelve growing and restless teenagers (well, fourteen, if you counted the managers). Therefore, with their vice-captain’s parents’ blessing (which was given after all the breakable goods had been secured), Karasuno’s volleyball club decided to meet at that very place. It had been decided that everyone had to do their part. 

Suga had immediately kicked everybody out of the kitchen, expecially Daichi. What had happened the year before had taught him that Daichi had to stay away from everything flour-like and eggs-like.

The other guys had various tasks, someone had to pick up decorations for the house ( “Tsukishima, just buy the damn things”), someone had to buy gifts from a wish list prepared ad hoc ( “Hinata, just follow the list, don’t waste all money in useless things”), someone had to clean the house ( “Tanaka, for the love of everything that’s holy, don’t play with the mop”) and so forth.

Nishinoya had voluntereed to adorn the tree, tree which was something like fifty centimeters taller than him. There had been no way of talking him out of it, nor at least having someone to help him. 

Suga, being the diplomat he was, tactically put Asahi in charge of setting the table. Being the second tallest member of the team, if worse came to worse he could have helped Nishinoya, and being Asahi would have meant not being shooed away by Nishinoya himself.

Nishinoya had put more enthusiast into decoring the tree than one would think should be needed for such a feat, but listening to his ceaseless half-chatting, half-singing, half-messing around was sure endearing, thought Asahi, as he was trying to decide the best composition for the table. He had different plates, handkerchiefs, cutlery and tableclothes sets to choose from, so he was trying to find the perfect mix of those. He also didn’t want to be done with his task, because that would have meant being sent to help Daichi, who was buying drinks with Ennoshita. He was pretty sure that they would have forced him to pass for a twenty-something years old and buy alchol. 

“Crap.”

His thoughts were stopped by the curse. Asahi turned towards Nishinoya. The second year was facing the tree with his fists on his hips, and a challenging frown on his face. 

The tree was heavily decorated, as if Nishinoya had wished for every hole to be filled with something. It was adorned so much that Asahi was pretty sure there were no decorations left, and the whole tree had a kitsch aura around itself, truth be told. When he was about to ask Nishinoya if he needed more decorations, he realized that the reason of his teammate’s disappointment was not the lack of decorations.

The tree was without a doubt heavily decorated, but it was so just for the lower half, in particular only in the zone that the short Nishinoya could reach. The upper half was totally untouched.

“Noya-”

Before Asahi could say anything, Nishinoya had sprinted near him, and took one of the elegant and expensive-looking chairs. “I’m borrowing this for a little while, Asahi-san!” he said cheerfully, smiling at him.

Asahi felt all the blood draining from his face, as Nishinoya picked the chair, lifting it over his head, and moved without a care towards the tree. The third year let out an high-pitched screech, and carefully snatched the chair from Nishinoya’s hands.

“L-look, maybe we shouldn’t move around the chair, right? What if you fell? What if you broke something...” he blabbed, afraid of saying something that could have offended Nishinoya or, worse, of not persuading him to leave the chair alone.

“Jeez, calm down, Asahi-san! Is not like I’m going to use it as a battering ram around the room” Nishinoya joked, and reached toward the chair. Asahi held it higher, so that he couldn’t reach it, and felt like a complete asshole. Using his height against Nishinoya was totally a villainous move. Gosh, now he probably deserved all those rumors going around him. Maybe he had tried to be a good guy, but deep down he was just a jerk? A good person wouldn’t have done such a thing, right? They would have talked things through, not just used something as height against a friend, even if for a good cause, right? 

The murderous glance Nishinoya gave him just made him feel worse.

“Give. Me. That. Chair.” He emphasized each word with a step toward the chair. Asahi knew Nishinoya, and knew that he was about to jump on him and forcedly take back that chair. He gulped, as cold sweat started to form on his back. He glanced around himself, quickly, searching for a way out. Not finding any, he decided that his best choice was to scream and cry for help. He was about to do just that, when Nishinoya broke into a full-body laugh, pointing at him with tears in his eyes.

“W-what’s so funny?” asked Asahi, automatically lowering the chair.

Nishinoya wiped the tears from his eyes, chest still trembling with laughter. “Oh gosh, Asahi-san, I thought you were about to wet your pants! I’m litteraly half your size, you were armed with a fricking chair, and still looked as if you were about to have your ass handed to you. Chill, dude.” Nishinoya patted his arm, and Asahi put the chair down, looking at him dumbfounded.

“So you didn’t want to use the chair?” asked Asahi, still in a position that left no doubt he could have fled at any moment.

“Of course I wanted! But you are kinda right, better not risk any of Suga-san’s stuff. I was just messing with you!” he folded his arms before his chest. “You should stop being so easily scared. People are gonna get advantage of you one of this days.” Nishinoya scolded him.

“Yeah, you are right.” Asahi, scratched the nape of his neck, and blushing he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. A sudden hit on his stomach had him watch the attacker in the face. The hit wasn’t too strong, but it certainly took him by surprise. 

“That’s what I’m talking about! Keep your head high! Look people in the eyes, show some pride!” Nishinoya reprimanded him some more. Then he pointed to the tree. “Now come and help me with the tree, you glass-hearted ace”.

‘Stop that, you sound like Daichi’ he thought with a mental sigh. “Didn’t you want to do it by yourself?” Asahi asked instead, following Nishinoya near the tree, his own task forgotten. It was kind of easy to forget things when Nishinoya was around, for he had this personality that made everything automatically rotate around him. That’s what being charismatic meant, and Asahi knew it was something he couldn’t even hope to achieve.

“Yeah, well, I can’t reach the top, and I can’t use the chair, so help me.” then blushed a little. “Don’t tell around?”

Asahi chuckled. “Promise.”

Much to Nishinoya’s annoyance, Asahi took down a good half of the decoration, and they re-arranged them in a more equilibrate fashion. Then, they started to decorate the upper half of the tree, which meant almost an hour of Nishinoya shouting random orders of what had to be put where, and Asahi trying to follow said orders and failing miserably. As if that didn’t mean enough chaos, Nishinoya changed idea every five minutes, therefore the same decoration found at least eleven different positions on the tree.

Nevertheless, Asahi was having fun. Nishinota chit-chatted endlessy between an order and the other, and yet listened wholeheartedly everytime Asahi had something to say himself. 

Suga would sometime peek from behind the door which connected the kitched to the dining room, and more than once patted himself on the back for the great job he had done pairing those two together. Just like Tanaka had a catalytic effect on Nishinoya, making him more of a troublemaker, Asahi could calm him down enough to put a stop to his far too excitable personality. The vice-captain returned to his cooking task.

Asahi used his shirt to wipe his brow, who was covered in sweat. He needed a shower before the dinner started, since he was in a really gross state. Never in his life decorating a tree had been so exhausting. He looked at Nishinoya beside him, who was smiling, yes, but also was looking at the tree with an expression that showed a deep thinking.

“What’s on your mind, Noya?” Asahi inquired, the corner of his lips curving up unconsciounsly.

“Something’s amiss...” he answerd, scratching his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. “The star! We forgot the star on top!” he almost shouted, throwing himself in the box which contained the decorations. Asahi tried to prevent him from falling in the box with his whole body, and succeeded in extremis.

Nishinoya handed him the star. “Place it and let’s be done with this.”

Asahi looked at the star, then at the tree, then at Nishinoya.

“Do you want to be the one to put it on the tree?” 

And for the first time, it was Nishinoya who looked at him confused. “What? I can’t reach the top.”

“I could pick you up...”

Before he could even finish the question, Nishinoya was facing him, an offended and angry glint in his eyes. 

“Are you trying to treat me like a child?!”

Asahi just smiled, and played with a stray lock of his own hair. “Come on, Nishinoya, I won’t fall for this another time, you are just messing with me.”

Nishinoya took a step forward. “I’m not joking, I’m serious.” Asahi, in order to avoid contact, had to take a step back, and since the other was serious, he couldn’t help the small shriek he let out.

“I didn’t mean to offend you! I just thought you wanted to do that! Sorry!” he chanted as quickly as his tongue allowed him. He looked down at the angry frown Nishinoya still had on. The two looked each other in the eyes for less than a second, in which Asahi considered being hit by Nishinoya a likely reality.

But the second year relaxed, then started to close all the doors and the curtains of the windows. “All right, but we can’t let anyone see it. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” he started muttering under his breath the possible jokes the other of the team, in particular Tsukishima and Tanaka, might have done.

Asahi helped him, then picked up Nishinoya, hands around his waist.

Man, he was short but he weighted a lot.

As Nishinoya tried to place the star, Asahi’s mind started racing. What if he dropped him. What if he tripped on something and fell on both Nishinoya and the tree. What if he broke their libero. Daichi would have given the order to kill him, Tanaka would have obliged and Suga would have made it so that his body would have never been found.

Asahi tightened his grip on him, and Nishinoya squirmed. “Stop that, it tickles!” he whispered, afraid that Suga would have heard him.

“Sorry!” he almost scream. The grip loosened a bit, but that bit was too much. and Nishinoya slipped away from his grasp. The second year grabbed the first thing that he could reach, which happened to be Asahi’s stray lock of hair. That made Asahi lose his balance, and he fell on his back, hitting his head against the floor.

He blacked out for a split of a second.

When he came back to reason, he felt two cold hands against his face, and a weight on his abdomen. His sight focused on Nishinoya who was shouting his name at two centimetres from his face.

“Asahi-san! Are you all right? Are you alive? Do you know who you are? Asahi-san?!” 

Asahi leaned on one of his arms, and with the free hand massaged the hurting zone on the back of his skull. “Yeah, I’m fine, I think the hair absorbed the hit.”

“Oh, thank god.” Nishinoya breathed, smiling at him.

What happened next was really quick.

Asahi realized that Nishinoya was on top of him, Nishinoya realized that he was on top of Asahi, Asahi realized that Nishinoya still had his hands on the other’s face, Nishinoya realized that he still had his hands on the other’s face, they both felt awkward about it, they realized that feeling awkward about this wasn’t fine, they realized that the contact wasn’t that bad, they blushed furiously, and before any of them could make a move or say anything, Suga blasted in, his face splattered with what seemed soup, a ladle on his hand which was dripping some red substance, and wearing a big, pink apron with “BEST MOM” written on it, a heart in the place of the ‘O’.

“ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT DID YOU BREAK ANYTHING” he screeched.

Nishinoya and Asahi looked at him with serious expressions. Nishinoya got off Asahi, and sat on the floor, looking Suga dead in the eye.

“Everything is fine...”

Dramatic pause, where Nishinoya snorted.

“...Mom.”

It was agreed that nobody would have known about the apron if Suga kept quiet about Nishinoya sitting on Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: After the dinner, Daichi jokingly called Suga "Mom". Suga thought that Nishinoya and/or Asahi had talked, and said to Hinata, who can't keep anything for himself, of the scene he saw. Nishinoya and Asahi couldn't even have privacy in their getting to terms with their crushes because the whole team played matchmaker.
> 
> PS: The apron is actually a gift of Suga to his mother, but that day there weren't any other aprons, and he thought "well, I gave orders of not entering the kitches..."


End file.
